Professor Kukui/Games
Professor Kukui is a passionate man who lives in the 's new hometown. His area of expertise is moves, and is known to take direct hits from them if he thinks he can learn something about them. In his youth, Kukui participated in the island challenge with his childhood friend, Molayne. Afterwards, he traveled to Kanto, where he challenged the Indigo League, defeating the Gym Leaders and making his way to Lance. It is unclear which iteration of the Indigo League he challenged, or what the end result was. He is married to Professor Burnet. Professor Kukui also frequents the Battle Royal Dome under the masked alias "The Masked Royal". As the Royal, Kukui invites the player, Hau, and Gladion to participate in a Battle Royal with him. On top of Mount Hokulani, the professor directs the player's attention to the other mountain on Ula'ula Island, Mount Lanakila. It is here that Kukui plans to build Alola's own . Kukui believes that the time has come for Alola to make a name for itself in the world, and that establishing a Pokémon League will help achieve that. He then introduces the player to Molayne. Later, after the trial of Hokulani Observatory, the player is asked by Molayne to return the Professor's Mask to Kukui, who is at Malie Garden. There, Kukui is confronted by the boss of Team Skull, Guzma. He calls both the professor and himself "fellow rejects who never could become captains." The boss then criticizes Kukui's idea of building a Pokémon League. Kukui then reveals he chose not to become a captain because he had other goals to pursue. Those goals are what lead him to build the League. The professor then asks the player to battle Guzma. The player wins, and Guzma leaves. Kukui thanks the player by giving them the Z-Crystal for the final evolution of the starter Pokémon they chose; Decidium Z, Incinium Z, Primarium Z for , , and , respectively. He also takes back the mask, while continuing to deny he is The Masked Royal. Much later, the Professor greets the player at the gates to the now completed Pokémon League. Kukui welcomes the player, and if / is in their party, Kukui will share a few words with the Legendary Pokémon, as well. Once the player enters the League gates, Kukui explains how the Elite Four challenge works, and wishes the player luck. Upon defeating all four members of the Elite Four, the player makes their way to the Champion's chamber and sits on the throne. However, Kukui approaches the player, saying they have one more challenge to complete before they can rightfully take their place as . Professor Kukui challenges them to a battle for the Champion's throne, acting as the final battle of the player's Pokémon League challenge. He uses the final evolution of the the player's choice is weak to. After being defeated, Kukui congratulates the player, and names them the first ever Champion of the Alola Pokémon League, entering them in the Hall of Fame. Kukui can be battled again as a challenger in a Title Defense battle, despite not wishing to be the Champion of a League that he created. In , Professor Kukui will be the one who will give the player their starter Pokémon on . Additionally, when the player sits on the Champion's throne after defeating all four members of the Elite Four, Kukui will joke about being the one who will be the last opponent the player must face to rightfully take their place as Champion before he presents Hau as the final opponent. After Hau's defeat, Kukui congratulates the player, and names them the first ever Champion of the Alola Pokémon League, entering them in the Hall of Fame. Like in the original games, Kukui can be battled during a Title Defense battle and he uses the final evolution of the starter the player's choice is weak to. He can also appear as an opponent at the Battle Tree. Professor Kukui/Games/Pokémon|Pokémon Professor Kukui/Games/Quotes|Quotes